htffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Corvus
Corvus was a fan character made by mrflipmasterg64 but is now owned by User:Captain Sans Nightmare when he CSN adopted it. Biography Corvus, is the god of evil, misery, and chaos. Corvus was created by the gods and goddesses to kill 10,000 humans of the 10,000,000 humans alive at the time. But Corvus, did so, but Corvus feared he will be destroyed, so it Corvus killed more, so the humans would fear it and worship it. So Corvus could ascend to the paradise, and destroy the gods and goddesses. Corvus, is known for impregnating woman, like most of the evil gods and goddesses do, to give birth to it's agents of evil. Corvus, has 5 incarnations. Emperor Ondska, Vladimir the Implaer, Pol Trujillo, Malum Principem, and Corvus (itself). Corvus, is known for interfering with Tree Friend life, and human life. It, takes form as an elvish raven. It has a human form, which it takes form as a ancient race of elves, snow elf. Which, were thought to be extinct, with the only remaining majority of them, evolved to blind elves that live deep in ruins, caves, etc. Which, they have great hearing and sense of smell. But, a few snow elves that weren't drove into the depth of the ruins, caves, etc. Are low, which is 10. However, Corvus isn't considered to be the tenth, since it is a raven and a god. It wears, ancient snow elf armor, that is stronger. It also wears a crown and cape. It wields a powerful long black sword, with ancient snow elf symbols carved in both sides of the sword, the symbols are red, which it emits the sword's red glow. The sword is very powerful and takes one hit to kill opponents or less than 5 pending on the opponent. The sword never breaks, and can't lose its power, and the sword is immune to everything. But, using the sword does slow it (corvus) down a bit, and it takes a bit longer to swing it again after swinging it. So, it only uses it on powerful opponents or when necessary. It, has demons who fight for it. Some of it's demons, have knived wings. But, are barely able to fly with them. It inhabits a dark realm called Neurodor. Which, all the souls Corvus claimed go there, or if the person's soul was assigned to go to Neurodor in the afterlife. Behavior It Corvus is a sadistic, evil, insane, blood thirsty, and power seeker. It wants to wipe out all life on Earth. It is said to have done so, by wiping out almost all the humans by telling the Tiger general to kill all the humans. Which almost worked. But a few humans survived. It offers mortals a second chance to live, or etc, by escaping a emulation or beating it in combat. When in battle, Corvus is cocky when battling mortals who are no match. However, when fighting people who are powerful, mortal or immortal. It is very careful not to get too cocky. And it tries to overpower the foe. Especially Idaina senshis. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation * All dark, shadow, and ghost powers. * Able to break the laws of physics. * Can cause chaos of any kind (similar to Discord) * Turn into Ultra corvus if it's in the dark realm or gains enough power from all the powerful souls it devours on Earth. * Has access to the Darknova sword (It's sword that it uses in human form) Weaknesses * It can be heavily damaged against Angelic light and light attacks. * It's incarnations can be defeated by a Idaina senshi (Will explain that soon on the weekend) * In it's human form it can be defeated by a Idaina senshi. * Nearly killed by Darcy when she almost wiped it out of existance. * Can be permenatly killed by Abaddon, but has not happened. Reincarnations It can have 5 reincarnations during Earth's life time... here are it's 3 reincarnations which have occured. # Emperor Ondska- (500 BC- 453 BC) kills while in power: 10,000 # Emperor Vladimir the Impaler- (1270 AD-1354 AD or 1356 AD) kills while in power: 100,000 # Pol Trujillo (later Uquizar)- (1965- present) Kills while in power: estimated to be 1,000,000 ## Landis (Secret) #Malum Principum- (2287-?) #Corvus (itself) (5000-?) Trivia * Corvus, was not a god when created by mrflipmaster, but Aiden, changed it's concept to more symbolic, controversial, and dark. ** Originally, it had knives as wings, and had normal raven hands. It used it's knived wings as weapons. But this was removed when Aiden adopted him, as he found the idea dull. * Corvus is inspired by Lucifer (Lucifer is the name of Satan), and Kefka from Final Fantasy VI. * Corvus was once meant to be called Mortem Corvus, which Mortem is latin for 'death', however, it eventually became 'Corvus', which Corvus is latin for, Raven. * It has two themes, and it's But nobody came, and it's battle theme, Your Best Nightmare * Since Corvus has no gender, Corvus is referred as "it" or "they" * Corvus is a popular HTF fan character, so popular it appeared in three HTF fan games! ** The first video game it appeared in is the now-cancelled game Tree Friend Saga as the main antagonist and first boss *** It then appeared in the joke game Corvus' Special Hell as the playable character. **** It's most recent appearance is in the new game Legends of Happy Tree Town as the main antagonist and final boss Category:Birds Category:Black Characters Category:Gods Category:Captain Sans Nightmare's Characters Category:Adopted Characters